Cassim brings Mumfie and his alliance to the Animal Kingdom/Amazed with the place
Here is how Mumfie and his friends came to the Animal Kingdom in Mumfie's Equestrian Journey. Soon, the voyage continues as Cassim led everyone to it's course setting. Mumfie: Which way now, Cassim? Cassim: We go northeast, Iago here has the map to help show us the way. Iago: Just a little more up the mountains, we'll reach the Animal Kingdom. Mumfie: Animal Kingdom? Cassim: Yes, Mumfie. My son, Aladdin told me of this place, and I gave my word to keep it's secret safe unless there are friends I can trust with it. Maid Marian: I know, Mickey told us the same thing when he and Aladdin first been there. Mumfie: How much further 'til we get there, Cassim? Cassim: Getting closer. Batty Koda: Where!? I can't see it anywhere! Then, he bumped into the sailing post of the ship. Then, Cassim led everyone beyond the mountains where Aladdin first found the Animal Kingdom. Rockhoof: Now, which way, Cassim? Cassim: This way. Bartok: I sure hope they got a warmer climate here. Pips: Come on, we can't be too far now. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I can see where this is going. Mumfie: Lead the way, Cassim. Cassim: (pointing to the right direction) This way, we're almost there. Rainbow Dash: I can hardly wait! At last, they finally came upon the Animal Kingdom as the two guards stopped them. Mumfie: It's okay, these humans are with me along with other animals who befriended them. Guard #1: A bunch animals being friend with humans, how is that possible? Brisbane: Enough, let them pass! Guard #2: Yes, Sir. As the guards let them pass, Brisbane was grateful to have visitors. Brisbane: My apologies, any animal befriend with any man are always welcome. Mumfie: Thank you, we're here to see your king or queen. Sydney: Well, Queen Kimbla isn't use to having visitors form outside our kingdom, but we'll make exceptions. Fluttershy: Thank you, I'm sure we can be friends with all in her kingdom. Rarity: At least I know how to share my generosity with others. Soon, they came upon Queen Kimbla who was relaxing on her throne. Queen Kimbla: Hello. Welcome to my kingdom, what bring some of you humans here with animal friends from outside? Cassim: Queen Kimbla, I am Cassim. I was told by Aladdin as well as Iago and Genie. Brisbane: You mean that man who befriended us all? Cassim: Yes, Aladdin is my son. (to Queen Kimbla) Do you know him, Your Majesty? Queen Kimbla: Yes, he was the first man we'd became friends with when he saved our valley. Brisbane: And he taught me a valuable lesson about how to understand any good humans. Applejack: It's a good thing y'all learn many good and bad. Mumfie: Queen Kimbla, these are the heroes of Equestria, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, and Starlight Glimmer, the Pillars of Old Equestria, Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, and Stygian, the Students of Twilight and her friends, Gallus, Yona, Sandbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, Smolder, Cozy Glow, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Applejack's little sister, Apple Bloom, Rarity's little sister, Sweetie Belle, Rainbow Dash's adopted little sister, Scootaloo, Applejack and Apple Bloom's cousins, Babs Seed and Orange Bloom, and Gabby, Prince Mirage the Illusionist of Zebrica, and his herd, Trail Grazer, Hazina, Anga, Kushinda, and Ulaghai. All of my friends and I are on a mission to save Equestria from the evils of Hades, and if you let us stay for a few nights or so, we'll try not to be a bother to any of your animal subjects. Queen Kimbla: Very well, you have my permission to stay as long as you like. (to Sydney and Brisbane) Sydney, Brisbane, show them around our homeland. Brisbane: Yes, Your highness. Sydney: As you wish, My queen. So, they showed them around the Animal Kingdom with Genie and Iago enjoy the sight seeing. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225